The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus×hybridus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘EPBRD01’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Devon, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Helleborus plants with long peduncles that hold the flowers above the foliar plane and good flower longevity.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Devon, United Kingdom in February, 2008 of a proprietary seedling selection of Helleborus×hybridus identified as code number 731-RDMX, as the female, or seed, parent, not patented, with a proprietary seedling selection of Helleborus×hybridus identified as code number 3465RDMT47, as the male, or pollen, parent, not patented. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Devon, United Kingdom in January, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environments in Aalsmeer and Boijl, The Netherlands since April, 2010, has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.